


Legs

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had those legs that went on for miles.</p><p>Day 18 - Legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Char: Iron Bull & Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Legs**

**(noun)**

**each of the limbs on which a person or animal walks and stands**

There was so much that Iron Bull loved about his elven lover. Bull brushed the elf’s bangs out of his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Noah’s brows furrowed briefly before smoothing out, his slumber continuing.

_His eyes,_ Bull kissed a closed eyelid, getting no response.

_His smile,_ Bull kissed his lips, causing them to twitch slightly.

_His laugh,_ Bull’s lingering kisses trailed down the elf’s throat.

_His moans,_ Bull trailed his tongue down the middle of his chest. The elf twitched ever so slightly as Bull strayed briefly from the straight path to run the tip of his tongue over a nipple. 

_His groans,_ Bull ran the tip of his tongue around his belly button, dipping inside ever so often. The muscles in the elf’s toned stomach tightened. He shifted but otherwise did nothing farther.

_His gasps,_ Bull continued his oral expedition of the elf’s body until he got to his thighs. Oh how Bull loved the elf’s toned legs and thighs. The elf had those legs that went on for miles. They were more powerful than they looked. The first time he had ever saw them be put to work, the elf had kicked down a brick wall. To say Bull had been aroused by that little display of raw strength, would be an understatement.

The fact the elf held grace, strength, _and_ intellect - it made Bull shudder to think he had all of that all to himself. With that in mind, Bull suckled on the elf’s smooth skin, slowly marking his way down to a calf then retraced his journey back up to the thigh.

T _he way his face scrunched up when he was on the verge of orgasming_ \- Bull felt a sudden knock at his head. He looked up Noah’s body. Noah, eyes half mass, glared down at Iron bull. His fist was raised, ready to knock on Iron Bull’s head again. Annoyance glittered in his light green orbs.  “Could you not, maybe?” Noah rasped harshly, voice still thick with sleep. 

Iron Bull managed a sheepish grin before pulling himself back up the bed. Bull mentally snorted. The way his elven lover made him lose control of himself without even trying was frightening.

And yet, he welcomed it.


End file.
